Paalam, Yami Yugi
by scarlet wax petal
Summary: Una at huling kabanata. Babala: spoilers. Ang pamamaalam ng Pharaoh Yami Yugi sa YuGiOh mula sa punto de bista ni Seto Kaiba. Kaunting Seto Yami o Prideshipping.


_Pambungad: Ang akdang ito ay ibinase sa ikawalong kabanata ng aking unang Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, "Contemplations in the Afterlife," at nakasulat sa punto de bista ni Seto Kaiba. Naisip ko lang na mukhang magandang basahin sa Filipino ang isa sa aking mga paboritong kabanata sa naturang akda, kaya 'eto, ginawa ko; may mga ilang pagbabago nga lang, at mas malaki ang pagkakatulad sa orihinal na kwento ng naturang anime. Sana'y magustuhan ninyo. :)_

_Babala: spoilers ng huling kabanata ng Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_

**Paalam, Yami Yugi**

ni: scarlet wax petal

Ito na yata ang pinakanakakabwisit na kabanata sa aking buhay. Una sa lahat, nawala ang aking huling pagkakataon para makaharap (at matalo) si Yami Yugi, ang aking pinakatuturing karibal sa larong Duel Monsters. Muntik ko na ngang masaktan si Yugi Mutou noon, nang magpasiya ang paslit na siya ang lalaban sa espiritu ng Pharaoh. Mabuti na lang at napigilan ko ang sarili ko; kaibigan din naman siya ng aking nakababatang kapatid na si Mokuba, kung tutuusin.

Wala akong tiwala kay Yugi Mutou. Oo, siya nga ang may titulong "King of Duelists," subalit ang talagang naglalaro sa nakapipigil-hiningang mga laban ay ang espiritu ng Pharaoh Atem -- mas kilala ko bilang si Yami Yugi -- na sumapi kay Mutou noong mabuo ng paslit ang tinatawag na Millennium Puzzle. Hindi ako makapaniwala noon, nang unang sabihin ni Yami Yugi sa akin ang tungkol dito, subalit nang makita na ng sarili kong mga mata ang mga katunayan, walang nailaban ang aking mga striktong paniniwalang maka-agham.

Kung gayon ay walang masyadong karanasan sa mabigat na paglalaro ng Duel Monsters si Mutou. Sigurado, kahit ang tutang si Katsuya ay kayang-kaya siyang talunin nang nakapikit. Kaya nga ganoon na lamang ang pagkagalit ko nang sabihin ng bata na siya ang lalaban at tatalo sa Pharaoh, upang manahimik na ang kaluluwa nitong tatlong libong taon nang namamalagi sa mundo. At mas nakakainis nang sumang-ayon ang mga loko-lokong niyang kaibigan. Umalis na lamang ako upang natulog, bago ko pa sila mabanatan.

Ang alam ko -- at malamang sasang-ayon kayo -- na ako, si Seto Kaiba, ang tanging may karapatan na kalabanin sa Duel Monsters ang espiritu ng Pharaoh. Ayon nga kina Ishizu at Malik Ishtar, at ayon na rin sa aking mga nasaksihan sa mundo ng alaala ng Pharaoh, kaming dalawa ni Yami Yugi ang nakatadhanang magkaribal. Hindi man ako naniniwala sa tadhana, ito ay isang katunayan na mas pinaniniwalaan na kaming dalawa talaga ang dapat maglaban.

Kaya ganoon na lamang ang aking pagkabigla (at pagkainis) nang naubos ang life points ng Pharaoh sa laban nila ni Mutou. Hindi ko naman masasabing pinagbigyan ng Pharaoh ang bata, dahil sa takbo ng laban at dahil na rin sa pagkakakilanlan ko sa kaniya bilang isang duelist na buong pwersa kung lumaban. Siguro nga, natsambahan ng bata. Pero kahit na, tsamba man o hindi, iisa lang ang resulta: si Yugi Mutou ang nanalo.

At ang Pharaoh ay natalo. Makakapahinga na siya. Sa wakas.

_Kung gano'n... bakit..._

Nagsisiiyakan ang mga kaibigan ng Pharaoh. Lahat sila'y nagsipunta sa kaniya, niyakap siya, sinabihan ng paalam. Tumayo lang ako roon, malayo sa kanila tulad ng dati, at nanood. At nanood nang nanood. Dapat umalis na ako; tapos na ang laban. Pero tila may pumigil sa akin.

"Kung ako ang masusunod... kaibigan..." sabi ni Mutou, na nanginginig ang boses at mahigpit ang yakap sa Pharaoh, "makakasama pa kita nang matagal. Pero ayaw kong magdusa ka nang habang-panahon! Ito ang dapat mangyari, patawarin mo sana ako!" At ibinaon niya ang kaniyang mukha sa dibdib ng Pharaoh.

Niyakap ng Pharaoh ang bata. "Ito ang nakatadhana, kaibigan," marahan niyang sinabi, habang hinahaplos ang likod ng bata. "Dapat pa nga na pasalamatan kita, at malaya na ako. Tapos na ang aking tatlong libong taong pagdurusa. Kaya huwag ka nang umiyak..." Subalit, nang sinabi niya ito, tumulo ang mga luha sa kaniyang mga mata.

Dumako ang mga mata ng Pharaoh sa akin. Nanliit ang aking mga mata at ako'y tumitig sa kaniyang mga matang basang-basa sa luha. Naramdaman ko ang aking panginginig. Para bang gusto ko siyang banatan nang mano-mano. _Hangal! Anong tadhana!_

Dahan-dahan ko siyang nilapitan. Humigpit ang aking mga kamao.

_Oo, ito na nga pala ang aming huling pagtatagpo. _Muli, pinigilan ko ang aking sarili.

"Kaiba..." mahinang sambit ng Pharaoh.

Tumigil ako sa paglalakad. Tumingin ako sa kaniya. Pinilit kong kalmahin ang aking boses. "Aalis ka na?" tanong ko. "At hindi na babalik kailanman?"

Tumango siya nang dahan-dahan.

Ngumisi ako nang pilit. Naramdaman ko ang paninikip sa aking lalamunan. "Hn. Masaya ka na? Nakuha mo na ang gusto mo, hindi ba?"

Wala siyang imik.

At bigla na lang nagsabog ang lahat ng naipong galit, at ako'y napatadyak. Nagngitngit ang aking mga ngipin at hindi ko napigilang magmura: "Tangina, Yami Yugi! Ano bang problema mo! Isa kang malaking hangal, alam mo ba 'yon! Isa kang malaking hangal! Bwiset!"

Nanahimik ang lahat. Nanlaki ang mga mata ng Pharaoh; hindi ko mabasa ang kaniyang gustong sabihin. Pero wala akong paki. Isiniwalat ko ang lahat ng aking nararamdaman.

"Hindi mo ba alam na ikaw ang tanging tao na nagbigay ng kahulugan sa aking pakikipagdwelo!" Napayuko ako, at hinigop ang aking hininga sa pagitan ng mga nagngingitngit na ngipin. Nilunok ko ang pait na namuo sa aking lalamunan. "At ngayon lalayas ka na lang nang biglaan, ha! Yami Yugi!"

"Ngunit, Kaiba," ang kaniyang mahina niyang tugon, "ito ang aking tadhana. Intindihin mo sana na..."

_Tadhana na naman!_ Pilit kong pinipiga ang aking mga kamao, pilit doon ipinadadaloy ang aking mga hinanakit. Ngunit kulang, at lumabas din sa aking bibig. "Anak ng putang tadhana 'yan! Isang walang kwentang dahilan! Mga tao ang gumagawa ng sarili nilang hinaharap! At ikaw... pinili mong tapusin iyon, ngayon..."

Wala na akong masabi. Nanghina ang aking boses, sa aking pagpigil sa maaaring mangyari. Pinikit ko ang aking mga mata, huminga nang malalim, at ibinalik ang seryosong mukha na lagi kong inihaharap sa mga tao. "Sige, ikaw ang bahala," ang sabi ko sa kaniya. "Kung 'yan ang gusto mo, wala akong magagawa." At doon ko napuna, malapit na, aagos na, baka hindi ko na mapigilan... Agad akong tumalikod at nagsimulang maglakad papaalis. "Paalam... Yami Yugi..." Mahinang-mahina na ang aking boses.

Naramdaman ko ang luha na gumulong sa aking pisngi. _Tangina..._ _Bakit... Bakit ganito! _Tumalilis na agad ako, bago pa may makakita...

Tila ubos na ang aking lakas nang ako ay nakalabas sa pintuan. Hindi na ako makatakbo; bigla na lang nanghina ang aking mga tuhod at ako'y napasadlak doo't doon. Tinakpan ko ng aking kamay ang aking mukha upang pigilan ang luha, at kinagat ko ang aking labi upang walang makarinig sa aking hikbi.

Tuluyan nang umagos ang mga luha.

Maya't maya'y nadama ko ang isang kamay sa aking balikat. Bigla kong inilayo ang aking sarili, at ako'y napatingin sa kung sino ang humawak sa akin.

"Yami Yugi!" Binulalas ko ang kaniyang pangalan sa pagkabigla. "Anak ng puta, anong ginagawa mo rito!" At nang maalala ko ang aking sarili, tinalikuran ko agad siya at pilit binura ang mga luha mula sa aking mukha. Ngunit tila hindi maubos-ubos, tuluyang umaagos at hindi ko mapigilan. _Shit, nakita niya ako na ganito... Pa'no ba 'yan..._

"Kaiba..." Pagkarinig ko, inihanda ko na ang aking sarili. _'Eto na, dito na niya ako kukutyain. Dito na niya sasabihin na "Kaiba, marunong ka rin palang umiyak?" at pagtatawanan. Bwiset, kung bakit hindi pa ako umalis kanina pa..._

Hindi dumating ang aking mga inaasahan. Bagkus, tatlong salita lang ang kaniyang binitiwan. Mga salitang tumatak sa aking isipan at kailanma'y hindi ka na mabubura sa aking alaala:

"Iniibig kita... Seto..."

Ang kaniyang boses ay marahan, maselan, bumabaon sa aking dibdib. Natigil ang aking paghinga nang sandali nang marinig ko ang kaniyang mga kataga. Paulit-ulit kong narinig sa aking isipan ang kaniyang mga binitiwang salita. Paulit-ulit, ninais kong itanong kung ano ang dahilan, kung nagsasabi ba siya ng totoo o nanghahamon lang, kung naaawa lang siya sa akin at nais lamang akong aliwin nang sandali, at, kung totoo nga ang kaniyang mga sinabi, bakit pa niya piniling lumisan at... mamatay.

Pero hindi ko ginawa. Tama na ang kahinaan na nakita niya. Ngumisi ako, humalakhak nang kasinsama nang nais ko. "Yami Yugi, nahihibang ka na ba?"

Marahan pa rin ang boses niya. "Hindi ako nahihibang, Seto," ang kaniyang tugon. "Totoo ang aking sinabi. Iniibig talaga kita, Seto. At 'yun ang nais kong malaman mo."

Katahimikan. _Bakit ngayon mo pa sinabi, ngayong wala rin lang mararating ang iyong pag-amin? Isa ka talagang hangal, Yami Yugi... Napakalaki mong gago. _"Iyon lang ba ang nais mong sabihin?" tanong ko sa kaniya.

"Oo, iyon lang."

Huminga ako nang malalim, tumayo at kinuha ang aking panyo upang linisin ang aking mukha. Nang maayos ko na ang sarili ko, ibinalik ko ang seryosong mukha at kalmadong sinabi: "Ingatan mo ang iyong sarili, Yami Yugi. Lagi kitang aalalahanin bilang ang aking tanging karibal, at wala nang iba. Paalam."

Tiningan niya ako sa mata. Nakita ko ang determinadong titig na tulad ng laging naroon tuwing siya ay nakikipaglaban. "At paalam din sa iyo, Kaiba," tugon niya. "Isa kang napakagaling na duelist. Ingatan mo rin ang iyong sarili; may kinabukasan ka pang naghihintay sa 'yo." Nagkamay kami nang sandali, at pagkatapos ay tumalikod na ako at hindi na lumingon, naglakad nang naglakad hanggang sa tuluyan ko nang iniwan ang lugar ng mapait na alaala.

_wakas_


End file.
